Akanesan
by x Akane Tendo x
Summary: Ranma did it again, he was cruel to Akane, making her run away from home, only to be found by the eternal lost boy. RYOGA x AKANE songfic. If you dont like the pair, dont read the songfic! PLEASE R&R! Song: Evanescence - Whisper


This is a Ryoga x Akane songfic, so if you don't like this couple, then don't read this songfic. I do not want people flaming me in the reviews. Well, this is a story for all you Ryoga x Akane lovers.  
  
The Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me, they all belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
This song does not belong to me; it belongs to "Evanescence".  
  
Akane-san…  
  
Evanescence - Whisper  
  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No ones here and I fall into myself  
  
Akane ran down the streets of Nerima, tears flowing freely down her soft cheeks. Ranma, her fiancée had said another cruel thing about her, making her feel terrible. She felt as if she was a lost soul, hoping someone would find her. The young girl could feel every part of her body ache as all of her emotions ran free.  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
It started to heavily rain, and Akane slipped on the slippery, wet ground, forcing her to fall on her side, but she didn't care, she just got right back up, and started running again.  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
"Akane…! Akane-" she could hear Ranma and Soun calling out to her loudly, but she didn't care anymore. Akane was bleeding, sobbing, and running. Her only thought was that she needed another place to go.  
  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep; never die  
  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and kept running. The rain pounded down onto her, it was much too hard for her to see with her eyes open. Not long after, she ran into a muscular body, and fell straight backwards, landing on her spine.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
"Akane…?" a familiar voice said softly. Akane looked up at the person, who was carrying a red bamboo umbrella above his head. She sobbed as soon as she saw who it was,  
"Oh, Ryoga…!" Akane tried to get up, but failed.  
"Akane!" He exclaimed as he quickly reached out to her with one hand and pulled her up close to him, the umbrella, still above his head.  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
"Ryoga! I-" The girl began, but just ended up sobbing again, her face buried in his broad chest, her tears staining his sleeveless, yellow shirt.  
"…Shh- it's ok…" hesitantly Ryoga comforted her as he embraced her with one arm. He led her over to a nearby building, using the extended roof as shade so that the two could get out of the heavy rain. He then led her over to a bench, and sat her down along with himself. Ryoga dropped his umbrella as soon as they were under the extended part of the roof, and embraced her tightly with both of his muscular arms.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices in my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
"I hate him!" Akane broke out into tears, and clenched Ryoga's shirt tightly, but all he could do was reassure her. He knew exactly who she was talking about. She was talking about Ranma. That bastard! Ryoga thought to himself.  
"It's all right, Akane…Don't worry…I'm not going to let him say anything else to you," The eternal lost boy reassured her as he stroked her soft short hair.  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Ryoga could feel her grip on his shirt loosen, and he could hear that her sobbing had come to a stop after twenty minutes of her being embraced by him. All he could hear now, was her soft breathing.  
  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep; never die  
  
He looked down at her elegant face that was stained by tears. She had cried herself to sleep. He gently shifted his position on the bench, so that Akane would be more comfortable. Ranma…How could you hurt her? He asked himself in his mind.  
"Akane-san…" 


End file.
